monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahrheit oder Wagnis
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 26: Frankie is sparking with excitement about her first sleepover. Will Cleo's games help Frankie plug into the fun or make her want to bolt? Handlung Clawdeen has invited Frankie for a slumber party at her house at eight o'clock, along with Lagoona and Cleo. Cleo approaches Frankie at her locker, aware this will be her first slumber party, and intimidatingly snakes around her. She reassures Frankie that the sleepover will be just harmless fun - until they'll play "Truth or Scare". Cleo adds that she's looking forward to finding out what kind of monster Frankie really is, then walks away, laughing. In need for guidance, Frankie pulls out her magazines for an article on surviving slumber parties she remembers being in one. She finds it and reads about the game's purpose and rules, which worry her because Cleo has been trying to find out who Frankie has a crush on for some time now. Later at Clawdeen's house, the group hangs out in her room. Lagoona asks what they want to do first, but when Cleo suggests a game of "Truth or Scare", Frankie distracts the girls with makeovers. After the makeovers, Cleo tries to bring up the game again, but Frankie whacks her with a pillow, shouting, "Pillow fight!". This time, however, Cleo won't allow a distraction and subjects Frankie to the first round of the game. Frankie picks scare, and Cleo dares her to send a text message to "the boys": "Party at my house, spread the word." When Frankie demurs, Cleo asks her who she has a crush on. Frankie abruptly picks up the phone and writes the text. She asks Cleo if she's sure, then hits send. Cleo laughs, disbelieving, and says that Frankie's parents will freak out when all those people show up at their house. This confuses Frankie, who points at the phone she used, which is Cleo's. Cleo grabs the phone, her eyes wide. While Clawdeen and Lagoona are amused, Cleo can only think of the trouble she is in. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The Monster Beat magazine Draculaura is reading is a play on Teen Beat. * The image next to "Truth or Scare" in Monster Beat is a reference to the famous painting The Scream. Kontinuität * Frankie's trust in magazines to get her familiar with teenage lifestyle was introduced in the TV special "New Ghoul @ School". It's not clear how the special relates to the second half of the Volume 1 webisodes, but either way, this is the first instance of Frankie seeking guidance from magazines in the webisodes. * The Room to Howl bunk bed shown in Clawdeen's room was released in August 2011, and reappears in the 2011 TV special "Fright On!" and Volume 3 webisode "Sibling Rivalry". * The next time a slumber party occurs in the cartoon is Volume 3's "Game of DeNile". By then, Cleo has developed an obsession with the game "Gargoyles to Gargoyles" and insists she and her friends play it every time they hold a sleepover. Meilensteine * Clawdeen's and Howleen's bedroom is shown for the first time. Weiteres * The silhouette of a girl on the cover of the Monster Beat magazine is adapted artwork of Draculaura. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1